


carry you always

by bramgreenfeld



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld
Summary: Simon doesn't expect to see Jeremy still at school so late at night.





	carry you always

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this now because i won't be in a state to do anything tomorrow. the finale hasn't even aired yet and i'm already emotionally compromised because of it. maybe one day i'll get over this show but i don't think it'll be any time soon.  
> if you want to talk to me i'm on tumblr @glorioussimon!!

The school seemed bigger when it was empty, and every footstep Simon took echoed throughout the seemingly cavernous hallway. Typically he would like the quiet, but right then it felt like it was closing in on him, another reminder that he shouldn’t have been there so late. He’d told Lilette that he’d left his jacket in the dressing room and to not wait for him. He could tell that she knew he was lying, but she’d simply nodded, heading off to where her mom was waiting.

He wasn’t sure exactly what he would do now. Probably just sit in the auditorium for a few more minutes, trying to think of a good excuse for the moment that his father would call him wondering where he was.

Simon winced at the creaking of the stage door as he wrenched it open. In the silence of the night, every noise was deafening. The empty set seemed haunting now, just twenty-four hours before opening night. He wondered if his father would bother coming at all.

He turned on his phone flashlight, about to step on stage before a sound interrupted him. He jumped, backing up.  _ Calm down,  _ he told himself.  _ It’s not like there’s a mass murderer waiting for you in the auditorium.  _ The thought only served to freak him out more.

There it was again. It sounded like someone was crying. Simon frowned, raising his phone and letting the beam of light shine onto the stage. There was a boy sitting on the far side of the stage, his legs dangling off the edge, his head in his hands. When he looked up, Simon’s breath caught.

Simon spoke before he could stop himself. “Jeremy?”

The boy on the stage went still, turning his head. “Simon?” he asked, his voice quiet. “Why are you still here?”

Simon didn’t respond, instead walking across the stage to sit down next to Jeremy. For a moment they just sat there, staring out across the auditorium. Simon looked at Jeremy out of the corner of his eye - in the low light, it looked almost like his eyes were cut from crystal. For a split second, Simon felt breathless, almost as if he was falling.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Jeremy said.

Simon startled. “What?”

A half smile flickered across Jeremy’s face, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. “I asked what you’re still doing here. You don’t have to answer,” he added quickly, “I just…”

Simon shook his head. “It’s fine. I just…I don’t really want to be home right now.”

Jeremy nodded, pulling his knees to his chest. Simon knew that he knew what he wasn’t saying. “Same.”

Simon wanted to ask why he had been crying. He wanted to put his arms around him, he wanted to tell him that it would be okay. He wanted to see Jeremy smile, to see him laugh. He wanted everything about the boy next to him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jeremy asked softly, turning his head to face Simon.

He felt his face flush. “Like what?”

“Like…” They were interrupted by the sound of a cell phone buzzing. Jeremy fished it out of his pocket, staring at the screen. His face instantly went blank. “I...I’m sorry, I have to take this.”

“Are you okay?” Simon asked. Jeremy didn’t respond, standing up and walking away into one of the wings.

Simon didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but Jeremy’s voice was like a tether, and he couldn’t help but lean into it. “I told you,” Jeremy said, his voice muffled slightly by the distance. “I’d be a little late tonight.” A voice, loud and harsh, responded, and, although he couldn’t hear the words, Simon winced. “Mom, no, that’s not...I had to stay longer for something. I promise I’ll be home soon.” Jeremy paused, listening. “Fine,” he said. His voice was shaking. “Fine, I’ll...yeah. See you.” 

He didn’t sit down immediately when he returned, standing and staring out at the seats. “Are you okay?” Simon asked, looking up at him. His voice sounded foreign to his own ears.

“I’m fine.”

Simon stood up, meeting Jeremy’s eyes. “In the parking lot you told me to be honest,” he said softly, so quietly that he could barely hear himself.

Jeremy shook his head. “That’s different.” He blinked, and Simon’s heart ached at the sight of the tears in his eyes.

Quickly, before he could stop himself, Simon reached out and took Jeremy’s hand. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Please,” he whispered.

Jeremy closed his eyes. “It’s so stupid,” he said, a bitter laugh in his voice. “My parents told me that they weren’t coming to the show and I just...I don’t know what I expected. They’ve never really...cared about me. About what I do. No one really does. But so much is changing this year that I thought maybe this would too, and when it didn’t, I just kind of overreacted, and I’m sorry for rambling on about this, I…” He stopped, looking away from Simon. A tear slid down his cheek, and he quickly wiped it away.

Simon reached up, touching Jeremy’s cheek and turning his face so that their eyes met. He could feel Jeremy’s breath, their foreheads nearly touching. “How can you say that?” he whispered.

“You asked for the truth,” Jeremy replied. “That’s it.”

Simon shook his head. “No,” he said. “People care about you, Jeremy. Mr. Mazzu. Ms. Wolfe. The _entire_ _troupe_. You...you’re so kind, and talented, and…” He trailed off. “Your parents don’t deserve you,” he said softly.

Jeremy cracked a smile, the first since his mother had called him. “And you?” he asked, a smirk darting across his face.

“Me?”

Jeremy squeezed Simon’s hand, running his thumb across his knuckles. “What do you think about me?”

“I…” Simon breathed in, his gaze falling to the other boy’s lips. The space between them felt as though it was pulsing with electricity. Before he could talk himself out of it, Simon leaned forwards, pressing his lips to Jeremy’s.

Simon could feel Jeremy’s quick gasp against his mouth. He was about to pull away when Jeremy pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. They were kissing, really kissing, and Simon wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been when Jeremy pulled away. “What was that?” he said quietly, still staring at Simon’s lips.

“That,” Simon said. “That was what I think about you.”

For a moment Jeremy simply stared at him, his eyes wide. Simon was just about to say something - anything - to break the silence when Jeremy kissed him again, this time deeper, slower, more comfortable.

Simon didn’t know what would happen next - not in the next hour, the next day, the next year. He didn’t know how this would end. But right then, he didn’t have to. All he knew was that he was here with Jeremy, and they were kissing like it was breathing, and for the moment, that was enough.


End file.
